Don't mock my favorite TV show
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: What a simple fight over what TV show is better ensues, things get a bit out of hand for Bridge and Sky as they try to figure out if there friends or lovers. Takes place after “Ending, Part Two.” A twisted slash story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Chickens will tap-dance first before I get to own any shows I love.

Disclaimer: Hi! I got bored today, so here a twisted story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Mock My Favorite Show

Bridge was sitting in the common room while watching the new TV that SPD had given the B-squad as a up the good work€™ present. Bridge was tuned into his favorite TV show, Xena: Warrior Princess, while sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and enjoying every minute of his favorite lady kicking some serious ass.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" a voice asked, and Bridge glanced up to see Sky standing over him.

Bridge gave an innocent smile and said, "Xena: Warrior Princess. Why do you ask?"

Sky gave a nod of his head and sat down on the couch. "Why do you watch this old show from the dark ages?" He asked while leaning back in his seat, noticing when Bridge looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive.

"It is a great show with action, comedy, action, and beautiful acting from the two main stars", Bridge stated proudly, and Sky just rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Yeah, whatever you say, little buddy."

Bridge stood up and looked at him. "still a hell of a lot better than that stupid show X-Files that you love so much", he snapped at the man on the couch. At these words, Sky sat up.

"Don't you dare talk about X-Files like that, you Xena freak.", Sky said in a tone that told Bridge he was crossing some invisible line. Both of them crossed their arms as their eyes meet with fire in them.

"Well, for one thing, Xena is such a fake show. Who would believe the crap they show on it?" Sky teased with a grin on his face.

Bridge returned the smile and responded, "well, a creative person that doesn't have a stick up their bum." Sky's grin disappeared quickly as Bridge went on."Besides, who would believe the B.S. that the X-Files show has, like government cover-ups, aliens kidnapping animals with babies in them, or how about vampire chickens? It's a dumb show, period; that all there is to it;" Bridge finished, then sat down on the couch next to Sky, who was far from done defending his favorite show.

"Oh, at least the female characters in it are better-looking on The X-Files, unlike a certain show I know you watch a lot."

Bridge gave Sky an evil look. "Excuse me, but Lucy Lawless is a damn good-looking person, unlike the dumb FBI lady we both know couldn't touch her with a nine-and-half-inch pole!"

Sky shook his head at Bridge. "That didn't make a lick of sense, you dumb-ass," he smirked.

Bridge suddenly stood up. Sky did likewise.

"At least Scully can kick Xena's ass!" Sky said in a loud voice.

Bridge walked a little closer to Sky. "Dream on! Xena could kick her ass before Scully had a chance to pull out her gun."

Sky took a step closer to Bridge. "I don't think so! Scully would shoot that bitch to death before she had a chance to try anything!"

Bridge and Sky were standing right next to each other.

"X-Files rule!"

"Xena rules!"

Both were breathing hard while staring at each other.

"Sky, can I ask you something" Bridge asked while still showing signs of anger.

"What is it, Bridge?" He inquired, also showing no sign of his anger leaving.

"Are you as turned on by this as I am?" He wondered, grabbing Sky around the waist and shoving him against his own waist.

Sky grabbed Bridge's head. "Hell, yeah!" He answered, then kissed Bridge on the lips. They fell back on the couch while making out.

Calmly, Z walked into the room at that precise moment, and was surprised to see Sky and Bridge kissing.

"This the best birthday present anyone has ever given me," she said before sitting in a nearby chair.

Sky and Bridge stopped what they were doing to look at Z, who now had a large smile on her face.

"Z, we can explain this," Sky began as his face turned red.

Z held up her hand. "No explaining. Keep going."

Sky and Bridge looked at each other, then at Z. "How can we, if people are probably going to keep walking in?" Bridge asked as he ran a hand through Sky's hair. Fortunately, Z had an answer to this little problem.

"Why don't you guys go back to your room, and I will keep a look out?" She answered with a big grin on her face.

Sky, who seemed to like the idea, stood up quickly, bent down to pick up Bridge, and threw him over his shoulders.

"Alright. Let's get moving," he said in a hyper voice.

"I love you, Sky," Bridge said out of the blue while Sky began to walk out of the room.

"I love you, too," he replied, and then gave a hard slap to Bridge's butt.

Z got up and followed them out of the room, sporting the biggest grin possible on her face. Soon, there would be a great show on to watch, and it wasn't going to be on TV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That ends that. And by the way, I made this for my friend Jesse. I love you, lady!

If you want to flame me, go ahead. Also, you may burn me on my spelling and/or grammar.

Please review, and have a nice day. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

Author's Note: Hi, and welcome back. I was going to make this story a one-shot, but now it's going to have some chapters in it. Please read and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What Are We?

Bridge woke up the next morning in his bed. Last night was magical. He reached over to touch Sky, and felt nothing but an empty spot on the bed. Bridge opened his eyes to see Sky getting dressed.

"Morning, Sky," Bridge greeted while seating up. Sky turned around to look at Bridge with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Bridge. How did you sleep?"

Bridge's face turned a little red. "I slept well after last night, which, by the way, was great."

Sky sat down on the bed and kissed Bridge on the lips. "I had a great time, too," he said while looking into Bridge's eyes. Bridge leaned forward and briefly kissed Sky.

"How about a encore?"

Sky ran a hand through Bridge's hair and said, "Maybe later, but now we need to get ready for work." Bridge nodded his head in agreement and slowly got out of bed. He walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Will this change things between us?" Bridge asked as he put on his boxers. Sky looked at him while he put on his red jacket.

"What do you mean, Bridge?"

Bridge finished getting dress before answering, "We were together last night, and that does change things." Bridge wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but Sky understood. He walked behind Bridge and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know what you're trying to say, Bridge." He placed his head on Bridge's shoulder. "You're trying to understand what we are together. Lovers, or friends with benefits."

Bridge raised his hand a place it on Sky's face. "You can read me like book sometimes, Sky," Bridge said while stroking the side of his face. Sky smiled and kissed Bridge on the neck.

"I tell you what, let's be friends that get together once in a while before we make a choice, alright?" Sky said, turning Bridge so he can answer him face-to-face.

"Alright, Sky. I guess we can try it that way…."

Sky smiled as he kissed Bridge on the lips before leaving the room. Bridge put on his blue t-shirt and jacket.

"I am going to be with you as a lover," Bridge quietly swore to himself as he left the room. "At least I can get one thing I want: buttered toast," he said while wiggling his fingers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here you go. A short chapter, but I think its good. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ban disclaimers forever! Wahahahaha!

Author's Notes: Hi, and welcome back. Just to refresh your memory, Sky and Bridge had a one-night stand and they haven't made a choice whether or not to be lovers. Alright, caught up? Good. Let's go on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: I Love Him

Bridge was sitting in the common room by himself while thinking about the two weeks Sky and he had been "together." Bridge sighed as leaned back on the couch, trying to figure out why he couldn't tell Sky how he felt. Whenever they got "together," a look in his eyes told him to be quiet and enjoy the ride. Bridge placed his hands over his eyes and lent forward.

"Why can't I tell you how I feel when I'm with you?" he asked the empty room. Next thing he knew, he felt a tear trying to come through his eyes, but he fought the feeling back, knowing he couldn't feel weak right now.

"Bridge, is everything alright?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Bridge turned toward the door, praying it wasn't Sky. Z was currently standing there with her arms crossed, looking at Bridge with a worried look.

"Hi, Z. Everything is alright; nothing to worry about," Bridge lied, trying to avoid the subject that was bouncing painfully in his head.

Z walked from the doorway and stood behind the couch. "Bridge, didn't you know you're a bad liar?" she said, and jumped over the couch. Bridge looked at her for a moment. Damn, she could read him like a book, too.

"Alright. There is one thing bugging me," he confessed. Fortunately, Z already understood what was going through her friend's head.

"It's Sky, isn't?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Bridge felt the tears come out.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted while covering his eyes. Z leaned over and put an arm around his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute until Bridge said out of nowhere, "I love him, I love him, damn it. I want to be with him and I can't tell him because I want to make him happy and I don't want to lose him, Z; I don't."

Z placed Bridge's head her shoulder. "Don't worry, Bridge, it will all work out. You and Sky will live happily ever after together," she said while stroking his hair. Bridge gave a small smile and closed his eyes. Z was right; Sky and he were going to be together.

Meanwhile, outside the common room, Sky was listening to the talk between Z and Bridge while leaning against a wall in the hallway. He never knew Bridge felt this way for him.

"How could I be so dumb?" Sky whispered as hit himself on the head softly with his right hand.

Sky moved away from the wall and walked down the rest of the hallway. As he chewed on the information that he obtained from the talk he overheard, Sky felt guilt boiling in his stomach. All he had really wanted from Bridge was a "fun time together," but Bridge apparently wanted something more. Sky then realized something that he hadn't realized until now.

"I love you, too, Bridge," Sky said to himself as he walked past their room. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks as an idea popped into his head. "I have a idea on how to show Bridge I care for him!" He then he ran down the hallway to get his plan into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short chapter, I know, but I think I made my point. Chapter 4, which will be coming out soon, is going to be the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate them. Disclaimers, go to Hell where you belong.

Author's Note: Hi, and welcome back. Although this is my first romance for "Power Rangers: SPD," I think I'm doing pretty good. Well, this is the last chapter -- I hope you enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Yours Forever

It was six o'clock in the afternoon when Bridge was walking back to the room he shared with Sky.

''I hope I can talk to him tonight about the subject in my heart...'' Bridge wistfully said to himself.

Unable to wait any longer, Bridge began to run to his room. Tonight, he was going to tell Sky, no matter what his eyes have to say. Bridge was now at the door to his room, and taking a deep breath, he entered.

"Sky, we need to--" Bridge began, but stopped when he saw a table in the middle of the room, complete with a plate-full of toast. He slowly walked toward it. "WOW!" was all he could say, hardly noticing the candles in the middle of the table with a note underneath them.

Bridge walked toward the table and picked up the note.

_**"Look behind you."**_

Bridge turned around and saw Sky standing behind him with roses in his hands. With a large smile on his face, Sky handed Bridge the roses, causing him to start turning slightly red at the flattery.

"Sky, did you do this all for me?" he asked, not believing anything that was happening. Sky took a step toward Bridge, grabbed the sides of his head, and lent in to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Yes. I did this all for you, lover," he said after he took his lips off Bridge's.

Bridge, although still shocked by this un-Sky-like behavior, threw the roses on the bed and hugged Sky. Sky wrapped one arm around Bridge's shaking body, while the other pressed a button on a remote he had just taken out of his pocket. As a song began to play in the background (insert a love song), he threw the remote on the bed and they slowly began to slow dance.

After a few minutes, Sky stopped to look deeply into Bridge's eyes.

"I love you, Bridge, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life here at SPD -- and outside of it, too."

Bridge smiled at Sky's words. Sky was now saying what Bridge had been feeling.

"I love you, too, Sky, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my soul mate," Bridge said as he leaned in for a kiss.

They had danced and kissed for a long time before Sky asked, "Want some buttery toast?" Sky wiggled his fingers as he said this, and Bridge smiled.

"Yes, I do!"

They walked to the table and sat down, then began feeding each other toast. After they were done, Sky blew out the candles and carried Bridge to his bed. They both lay there for a long time, just looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Sky said before kissing Bridge on the lips.

"I love you, too," Bridge said, kissing him back. Sky wrapped his arms around Bridge, and Bridge did the same thing with him.

"What do you want to do now?" Sky asked.

Bridge looked at him and said, "I want lay here with you for as long as possible."

Sky kissed Bridge. "Anything you want of me, you will have, my Blue baby." Bridge then move closer to Sky.

"I love you, my Red lover."

They lay there all night long on Sky's bed, both knowing they have the rest of their lives to be with one and other.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, my first romance is done. How was it? Right now, I would like to take a moment and thank the people who've reviewed my story. You people rule! Thanks, and have a nice day!


End file.
